


Save Your Tears

by PoshBiscuit



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Sad Ending, Sad boi hours, very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoshBiscuit/pseuds/PoshBiscuit
Summary: A Chansaw one-shot based off the song “Save Your Tears” by The Weeknd, showing the events of and after the Remington party that went wrong.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, In the background, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Save Your Tears

As far as parties went, this one fucking sucked. Heather had made out with about 5 college guys, had about 6 beers, was drunk and high off her fucking ass, but still couldn’t get her mind off stupid Veronica.

She scanned the room until her eyes landed on the girl in blue.

Heather gazed at veronica dancing goofily in the crowd of people. She looked so lighthearted and free, Heather couldn’t help but smile ever so slightly.

_I saw you dancing in a crowded room_

_You look so happy when I'm not with you_

Well, at least someone was having a good time.

Heather didn’t know why, but seeing Veronica with someone else made her stomach drop and her chest tighten. She took another swig from her plastic red cup, and when the feeling didn’t go away, she growled and pushed her way through the crowd and made her way to Veronica.

She was always feeling this way around Veronica, and it disturbed her, to say the least. It was a new feeling, one that she had heard lots about but never felt herself. What made it worse, was that this feeling was always taught to be something girls felt around guys when they liked them. So why on Earth was she feeling it around Veronica?

She reached Veronica and the girl’s carefree grin dropped and her gaze hardened when she spotted Heather.

Heather pretended like that didn’t tear her apart.

“Enjoying your first party?” Heather asked casually, leaning against the wall.

Veronica shrugged, taking a sip from her drink and watching the people dancing along to the deafening song coming from the stereo.

”It's fun.” she commented bluntly, ”Are you enjoying it?”

“Of course.” Heather lied, avoiding eye contact. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

Veronica gave her a concerned look that made her heart flutter and raised an eyebrow in question. “Are you sure? Because you looked grumpy as hell back there.”

Heather bit her lip, both mad that Veronica had seen through her façade, and slightly excited that Veronica was looking at her and noticed she was upset, meaning she did actually give a shit about Heather.

“I’m fine, Veronica, obviously. Stop being such a pillowcase.”

She didn’t mean to have so much venom in her tone.

Veronica just rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving Heather to mentally kick herself for being the way she was.

**_____________________________**

How had they got here?

One minute the party was in full swing, the next Heather was dragging Veronica outside, and now they were here, shouting at each other and secretly breaking each other’s hearts.

_You could have asked me why I broke your heart_

_You could have told me that you fell apart_

Heather wouldn’t back down though. Veronica had gone against her orders and fucked everything up, and now she had the audacity to argue with her. No matter how much she liked Veronica, she wasn’t going to let this slide.

She should have just stopped. She should have just apologised right there, forgiven Veronica and then gone back to the party. But she didn’t.

“Monday morning, you’re history.” She threatened, staring Veronica dead in the eyes. “Not even the losers will touch you now.”

That was her last attempt at scaring Veronica into apologising so they could go back to being friends. That’s all Heather wanted.

Veronica paused, staring Heather down. Eventually, she just shook her head, a look of pain and anger on her features. Without another word, she spun around and marched off into the night.

_But you walked past me like I wasn't there_

_And just pretended that you didn't care_

Heather ignored the tears that were threatening to fall, and just put on a smile and headed back into the party, pretending like her whole world hadn’t just fallen apart.

_I don't know why I run away_

Heather had always ignored her feelings. ultimately, it was the most efficient way to deal with things, and it stopped people from thinking she was weak. Normally, this worked perfectly (sort of), but with Veronica Sawyer... Well no matter how she pushed it away, she couldn't get those sweet brown eyes and soft brunette curls out of her head. Along with that dorky laugh she pretended to hate, and the way Veronica pouted a little bit when she was thinking hard.

But she didn't need Veronica, she was Heather Chandler for god's sake.

And so, when Heather went home, put on a robe and sipped her wine, knowing that Veronica would probably never look her way again, she didn't cry at all...

...well maybe she did a little bit, but nobody needed to know that.

_I'll make you cry when I run away_

She hoped that somewhere, Veronica was feeling the same way too.

**_____________________________**

When she was woken up by voices from downstairs, she originally was unbothered. Nothing could make her current situation any worse, robbers be damned. However, when she heard that voice, she froze. Why was Veronica here? She shouted back some snarky reply, before squeezing her eyes shut and throwing her head back against the pillow, letting out a low groan.

She _so_ didn't need this right now.

It didn't help her mood at all when she heard two pairs of feet climb the stairs and saw that Trenchcoat freak enter after Veronica. Why was he here? Why were they together?

Veronica was holding some kind of mug, looking slightly anxious, and trench coat boy looking... Excited? Expectant? What the hell was that freak up to?

Veronica began to ramble on about regretting stuff she said, and how it all meant nothing.

_I said some things that I should never say_

_I broke your heart like someone did to mine_

Heather couldn't take her mind off the fact that Veronica and edge-lord123 had come here together. Were they a thing now? She was definitely not jealous, It was just that one of the Heathers dating a boy like that would reflect badly on her.

She so didn't wish that it was her dating Veronica instead.

_And now you won't love me for a second time._

Veronica spoke again in that ridiculously soft and kind voice, about how they made her some sort of drink. A hangover cure? Heather grabbed the drink from Veronicas’s grasp and tried not to flinch when their fingers brushed ever so slightly. She spat out another bitchy comment, just to show that despite her being extremely hungover and also sort of happy that Veronica was trying to make amends, even if she did being that Jesse James wannabee, she was still in charge.

She brought the cup to her lips, her steely blue eyes never leaving Veronica’s, and took a sip.

The moment she did, she knew something was wrong.

Maybe it was the burning sensation in her throat, maybe it was the overwhelming scent of chemicals, maybe it was Jesse James’ satisfied smirk, or maybe it was the confused look on Veronica’s pretty little face.

Veronica wasn't often confused, due to her being smart as hell and all that. In fact, at that moment, Heather was more put off by that alien expression than the fact that she was about to die.

_Girl, take me back because I wanna stay_

She clutched her throat tightly, the feeling of dread overtaking her. Her knees began to buckle as her fight to take in air was quickly being lost. Veronica’s confusion turned to horror as she roughly grabbed Heather to keep her steady. They were inches away, and although it was as good as over, Heather felt slight comfort in her final moments, finally being close to the girl.

_I realize that I am much too late_

Heather tore her eyes from Veronica to give one last look at the boy at the side of the room. Veronica... Seemed happy with him. Maybe it was the whole death thing making her go soft, but Heather genuinely hoped that he made Veronica happy, as much as she despised him. She wished it was her, dreamed that the roles could be reversed, but that dream was ending quickly, and now her thought of Veronica’s happiness was all that was left.

_And you deserve someone better._

And then, with one last shaky breath, Heather fell and the darkness consumed her.

For a few fleeting seconds, she heard Veronica’s scared voice, but soon enough, that left too and she was alone once more in this endless abyss.

**_____________________________**

It gave her some sort of relief that ultimately, Veronica would get over it. Heather may have had feelings for her, but that didn’t mean it was reciprocated. In fact, she was pretty sure Veronica had a distinct dislike for her, so this death may have been a burden lifted. As much as Heather loved attention, and she really loved attention, she would have preferred that Veronica lived her life, continued on, and didn’t cry.

Heather’s life may have ended young, but that didn’t mean Veronica’s had to as well. Veronica was free from Heather Chandler, which was what she had always dreamed of. Heather may have cried until she passed out, but Veronica would be fine, she was sure of it.

She was never worth Veronica’s tears anyway.

_Save your tears for another day_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first angst fic and my first one-shot, so this is a new experience for me, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. This hurt me to write but it was also strangely fun so I had a good time writing it and may look into doing something similar in the future. Anyways, thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: PoshBiscuit


End file.
